Wolves and Lions
by Space Pirate Trooper
Summary: PW: JF. Set during the time RJ is captured by Dai Shi at the beginning of the series, what goes on in RJ's head during all that? Rewrite of that chunk of the episode. One off, please read and review!


Hello everyone... The intention is for this to be a one off but I somehow get the feeling it won't be. Either way, I need to write this and get it out of my system. ;)

It's based in the middle of the episode near the beginning of the series where RJ has been captured by Dai Shi. Brutal battle but... this is the stuff they didn't show you in that episode. ^^ PREPARE FOR THOUGHT S AND FEELINGS O:

(Side note: It might not be 100% true to the episode because I'm not watching it while I write this or anything :P so sorry f ii get any major bits wrong or anything. Consider this a retelling rather then a transcript.)

I like power rangers but it needs more physical damage :P And don't tell me it's a kid show and that's why there is none. I know, I know. IT NEEDS MORE BLOOOD. .' Shh.

-

The Rinshi threw him back into the cell without mercy. He landed heavily on the floor of the cell and lay quite still for a long time. There was a metallic ringing noise as the door to the cell was closed. The Rinshi hopped away, leaving him alone. It was silent, deathly silent, as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees before twisting to sit still and cross his legs. He closed his eyes tightly and centred himself, breathing deeply and calmly, taking check of his entire body.

Pain.

But pain was something he could push to one side and for now he did. He thought back to his defeat at the hand of Dai Shi and grimaced very slightly.

_Flying through the air. Not gracefully, but backwards, thrown, sent sprawling by Dai Shi and hitting the edge of the arena with a thunk. Ah yes, that was where some of the pain had come from. His back flared in agony from the harsh metal grating, the chants of the Rinshi thick in his ears._

"_Fight me!" He hears Jarrod roar._

"_No." He says and goes to stand but Jarrod is there, grabbing him by the collar and hauling him upwards. He does not resist but takes the attack, thrown away as if he weights nothing._

Thinking about it now, maybe he should have defended himself. But no, that was what Dai Shi wanted. He would not submit to that. He would go his own way. He just hoped the others would come for him soon, time was running out and he knew it. Dai Shi would tire of him, he was sure. There was no hesitation when fighting one so evil and powerful. Hesitation would cause death. Pulling his spirit together, he reached out towards his students but had difficulty finding them. Their spirits were not nearby, not in this dimension. It was troubling yet comforting. Had they worked it out? Done what he'd said? Gone to gain new power and were coming to his rescue? He smiled softly now where he sat cross-legged.

Footsteps.

"You've got nothing to be smiling about, Pai Zhua Master." It was the Chameleon woman. He smiled vacantly.

"Oh contraire." He said simply and waved a hand absently. "Run along would you? I need some me time." He half opened one eye to give her a look.

She glared at him and huffed quietly before twisting sharply on her heels and storming away. Repressed spirit, that one.

He closed his eyes again and thought about the fight once more. Focusing, trying to think of a way to remain unhurt the next time Dai Shi called him forth to fight. Trying to think of a way to escape in case the Rangers didn't manage to get through.

_He strikes with the strength of a lion. It's unfortunate. It's too strong, it can't be blocked. He's lucky Dai Shi doesn't transform. The total abuse of Jarrod's Lion Spirit would most certainly kill him. Why hasn't he killed him?_

_He's hit in the face. He falls back and lands on his but, his face already bruising from the strike. Dai Shi growls and glares down at him._

"_Fight back!" He hears Jarrod demand. _

"_No." He says again, sounding more confident then he really is. "I don't think so." He adds just to reassure himself, reinforce it to himself, as much to anyone else._

_Dai Shi kicks him down in his rage. The boot hitting his shoulder makes an ugly cracking noise and once he lands on his back this time, he decides not to try and get back up again. He lays there, glaring defiantly up at Dai Shi._

He stopped thinking about it. The very thought of that fight made his shoulder burn with pain. He carefully reached to his face and touched the bruise along his jaw. It would fade, with time.

There was another grating noise as the door to the cell was opened again. He opened his eyes. It was the Chameleon and a whole lot of Rinshi. The woman looked smug with herself and he was pretty sure she had suggested another fight to Dai Shi. Petty.

He let them lift him to his feet and drag him out of the cell. He refused to resist them, he refused to let her win.

"Take him to the arena." She ordered and marched off ahead. The Rinshi dragged him after her.

Ah, back here, the arena from before. It looks smaller than it did, he thought. He noticed Dai Shi was already there and it made him shudder. That spirit was so full of rage and hate and fire... It was a terrible thing to behold. Had anyone ever tried to simply understand the Dai Shi? Perhaps curb its lust for power? Those that had, had failed.

The Rinshi dropped him opposite the Dai Shi.

"Get up." He heard Jarrod growl as he dropped to his knees.

He pulled together his strength and rose to his feet. His spirit pulled again him in its urge to fight back, but he restrained it, ignored its wild howls for justice. He heard Dai Shi snarl and he looked back to his foe. A lion bristling with anger and power.

He was knocked down easily, much like the last time he had been forced to face off against Jarrod. The lion picked him up again and threw him away again. It was repetitive. It hurt. He blocked it all out. Did not strike back. His dad would be proud of him for that at least. Then he blocked that out too, blocked out everything. Time had little meaning. He moved without a care, blocked what he could, took hits where he couldn't. Every part of him ached. His ribs blazed with pain then he landed on the floor again, gasping for breath.

He glanced up to see Dai Shi towering over him. He looked away again, trying to simply breath. Dai Shi reached down and pulled him up, holding him still. Jarrod's face. Yet not.

A clawed hand slammed into his chest and he howled with the pain. His spirit snarled and roared inside of him as the Lion tried to pluck it away into nothing. His spirit dug it's claws in and raked his very soul as it attempted to stay as one. It hurt so much. More than any physical pain he'd ever known in all his life. It lasted all eternity, a stretching void filled with sparkling white in his eyes and a flame of agony in his heart.

Dai Shi laughed and dropped him. He hit the floor and didn't get up, his eyes closed.

"Take him back to his cell." The Chameleon said.

Arms lifted him and dragged him away.

-

That'll do. I think it's done. I don't think I have anything else I want to add to that. It was kinda fun to write though. ^_^

Please please tell me what you think and whether you like this kind of from-the-point-of-view-of stories that aren't in first person. Thanks!


End file.
